Insert Title Here
by xasiankunoichi
Summary: “Sai, we've been best friends for years. Of course I'll believe you! And I won't laugh. Trust me.” “Okay. Well...” “Well what?” “I'm not completely human.” “What do you mean you're not human?” “I'm- I'm a vampire.” And just like that, my heart stopped.
1. Chapter 1

"N-no! Please... don't hurt me. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Right then and there I knew I regret that last sentence. I already knew what was coming.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT WAY YOU FLITHY, WORTHLESS GIRL!" his voice boomed.

It was as if his glare was going to melt the flesh off of my face. I was terrified, but somehow I was used to it. I had to go through this every day. I always prepared for it.

Suddenly I saw a motion in the air. Then this burning sting formed on my face. He just slapped me. I saw him take out a sharp, shiny object from his back pocket. It was a knife.

He trudged forward and bent down to my level and whispered, "Tonight, Haruno Sakura, is when you go to hell and suffer under devil."

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEE-

I turned off the clock. It read 6:00am. School was about to start soon and I surely didn't want to miss that, at all. Most people think of school as a torture chamber. I have to disagree with that completely. If they knew the life I lived everyday, they would see through my eyes more clearly why I had to disagree.

The person in my dream was my foster father. He's an abusive drunk. He's one of those dads that wear wife-beaters and sit on the couch all day with a beer in one hand and the remote control in the other. As for my foster mom, she was a junkie. My life could've been much better, but my real parents just _had _to die in a car crash when I was seven. It seems my life has been a never ending nightmare ever since they died. It's been pretty harsh over the past years. I guess Kami-sama hates me that much.

Oh, by the way, I'm Sakura Haruno, for anyone who didn't know. I'm sixteen and I'm a junior attending Hokage High in Forks, Washington. I'm probably not the luckiest girl in the world, but I've learned to live with it. Being raised by a messed up family taught me how to face reality by myself whether I liked it or not. I've learned many lessons that I'm sure I'll cherish in the future. I've learned that no matter how much you care people are just jackasses. I've had my ups and downs in life, but hey, who hasn't?

I'm not the type of person to stand out in a crowd. People don't notice me. I'm just _there_. I have my own unique traits. I'm an individual, an outcast. I'm very clumsy. I trip over my own feet, and I could even choke on my own spit. This is all so cliché, but music is my life. I always found the music to be therapeutic. My headphones are my companions. They hang around my neck constantly, everywhere I go. Late at night when my dreams come to haunt me, the songs I would jam would subconsciously ban them. Growing up I was social, but I wasn't the type of person to easily open up. I guess my closest friends were never close enough. I bet to them I was emotionless.

But now, yet as imperfect as I am, I have true friends that actually care and cheer me up.

I wish for too many things to happen. Scratch that. I wish for too many things that I know will never happen. The clock now read 6:15am. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and dressed myself already. My backpack was settled by the door. School started at 7:00. I lived pretty close to my school, so it wasn't that long of a walk. Every morning I would wake up early to go to the park to think and reminisce a little. It helps me calm down a lot and look at the world in a better perspective. Everything happens for a reason. And when I die I'll find out all my answers to why I had such a horrible life.

The park was my sanctuary. I always sat on the swings listening to my music. It was so calming. My sanctuary and my music... to me it's a perfect match. I took another glance at my watch. It was already 6:45. Time passes by real fast when you're lost in your own world. I guess I'd better be going now.

I walked along the wet sidewalk. I looked down and I saw my distorted reflection in a puddle. (It's Forks, Washington remember? Always raining. Yes if you're asking, I got the idea from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight novel.) By the time I looked up, I arrived in the school parking lot. I saw the population of teens grow as time passed by. My eyes searched for two certain people.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Over here!" he waved, with a sheepish grin. I ran towards them, a sudden smile plastered on my face.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-chan!" Hinata replied. She seemed happy today.

"Hey faggot," Sai retorted. Then he hugged me. (Surprise! Thought it was Naruto huh?)

These two are my guardian angels. They're the only people that actually know the _real _me.

"Oi Sakura! Did you do the math homework yesterday?" Sai scratched his head. There was an animated sweat drop visible.

"Yes... why?"

"Ehehe... Can I borrow some answers?"

"Oh. That's all? Sure." I said.

"THANKS SAKURA-CHAN! YOU REALLY ARE THE BEST! WOOOOOHT." Sai shouted.

"Sai! SHUT UP! You're too loud." I whacked him on the head.

"Sorry..." Sai was busy writing down the answers on his sheet of paper. I was closer to Sai than Hinata. It's pretty weird. But at the same time, I can tell Hinata anything and she would understand.

"Anyway, Hinata, how was your day?" I started to converse with her.

"It was fine.. I guess. Just a regular day like any other. Nothing special happens anymore." she stated. Just then her cellphone vibrated in her pocket. She quickly took it out and flipped it and sighed, "It's Neji. Excuse me one minute."

Whilst she was one the phone, I crept up behind Sai to see how he was doing. He was almost finished, just needed to write down seven more problems.

I stood in front of those two, observing them. I turned my head to the right, and I saw something fast coming at me. I heard wheels on the concrete floor. I closed my eyes and waited for the hard impact, but nothing came. I opened my eyes. This gorgeous looking boy was standing in front of me, a skateboard in one hand.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" His eyes looked concerned. Those intoxicating, light blue eyes. I looked at him, he looked at me. We stared at each other. We got lost in each other's eyes.

"Yeah, she's alright, Gaara." (Surprise... again.) Sai came up to the situation and put his arm around me. He gave the Gaara boy an icy glare. I looked around and saw that everyone was heading inside to go to their classes. Phew! Saved by the bell.

That boy that almost crashed into me... he's so mysterious. He gives off this.. this vibe, and I actually like it. I felt like touching his skin. I wanted to be closer to him. I wanted him to just hold me. I wanted him to never let go, even if the sky fell and the world came to an end.

Gaara's the name huh? Hmm... I like that name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaara POV**

Class was starting. I quickly ran to my locker to put my skateboard in and get my books for my first period, which was English. Our teacher was Mrs. Josephine. She was _obsessed_ with the English grammar. We would get a 90 on a paper for missing one little comma. I looked down to my watch. It told me it was 7:27. I had three more minutes to to be on time for class, so I sprinted.

Just when I saw the door to the classroom, I saw the pink haired girl I almost ran into today. I wonder who she was... she never spoke her name. She's a friend of Sai's though. When I looked into her eyes, I got _so_ lost. I wanted to hold her. She looked so hurt and lonely inside. I wanted to touch her cheek. I snapped back into reality and realized that I walked through the classroom already. Right there, I saw her. She sat in the last row of desks. There was an empty seat beside her, but sadly we has assigned seats. And I sat on the other side of the room. I never even noticed that she was in this class. I didn't even know that she existed until today. I looked at her again and saw that she was listening to music and doodling on a notebook while waiting for the teacher arrive. It was already 7:30. The bell rang and the teacher immediately entered.

"Good morning boys and girls!" Mrs. Josephine greeted.

The class replied a dull "good morning".

"How was your weekend?"

There was no answer.

"I see everyone's still half asleep. Now wake up!" she pounded on her desk and looked around.

"Well, anyways, Today we are going to write an expository essay of the past and presidents of the United States."

There were a bunch of groans heard from the class.

"Oh hush hush. I will call you up one by one. When I call you up, you may choose your president of choice. Starting with the front row here! You, Amy Shikari!"

While each person went up to choose I was observing that girl. She seemed bored out of her mind. She was just looking out the window with her headphones still on. Not surprisingly, it was raining outside. The sky was white and glum.

"Up next, Gaara Tsubaki!" I stood up and proceeded to Mrs. Josephine's desk.

"Your president, Mr. Tsubaki?"

I had to think for a while. I didn't know who to choose, "Bill Clinton?" I replied.

"Taken."

"... Thomas Jefferson?" I asked.

"Aah. Thomas Jefferson it is. Run along now."

The class went by in a blur. I was still looking at her. She seemed annoyed now. The two girls next to her were socializing a bit too loud and she seemed bothered. Those two girls were cheerleaders too.

"Ino! Please switch seats with Mr. Tsubaki over there." Mrs. Josephine said.

"W-what? Why!?" Ino retorted.

"Because you will not be able to pay attention in class if you're socializing with Ms. Misa here. And if I were you, I would start paying attention... considering your grade."

The class laughed. Ino's face looked flustered and pissed. So she quickly got up and walked over to where my desk was. I did the same. I realized that I had to sit next to the pink haired girl.

"Next is Misa!"

The Misa girl walked to Mrs. Josephine's desk. I looked up and saw that Misa was trudging back to her desk.

"Sakura Haruno!" the teacher called.

I looked next to me and realized that it was the pink haired girl walking up there now. Sakura... Sakura's her name. That matches her perfectly. Cherry Blossom.

**Sakura POV**

It was my turn to pick a president. I took my headphones off and stopped doodling. I saw Gaara staring at me. The color of crimson appeared on my face. I turned and made my way to our teacher.

"Umm... is Theodor Roosevelt taken?" I politely asked.

"No. He is not. Is that your choice, Ms. Haruno?"

"Yes."

"I think learning about this president will do you good. He was an amazing man."

I gave her a small smile. The bell rang signaling that this class was over. When I walked back to my desk, my arm accidentally brushed against Gaara's.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay." he replied.

I gathered up my stuff and headed out of the room. I touched the spot of my arm that brushed against his. l still had the tingly feeling of his touch.

I walked to my locker and saw that Sai was waiting for me. He looked angry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura POV**

I arrived at my locker. Sai was leaning against it, eyes closed. His expression was stoic.

I tapped his shoulder, "Hey Sai. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"What's with the crankiness?"

"I'm not cranky."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"AM NOT."

"ARE TOO."

"AM NO-"

"Okay! I get it. You're not cranky." I retorted.

"Sorry. I'm- it's just- not my greatest day."

"Aw, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Really."

He still seemed bothered. I didn't want to get him crankier so I dropped the subject.

"Well, can I go to my locker now please?"

"Sorry... again," He immediately moved out of the way.

He looked a little embarrassed. Sai has always had my back through thick and thin. He's like my brother. I get so confused with this boy. Believe it or not, but sometimes I actually feel like he's more than a brother, more than a friend; kind of like a boyfriend. I mean, he's really sweet. What can I say? It's hard to find friends- or whatever you want to call him- like these. I packed up the stuff I for my next class, math. I had that class with Sai.

"Got everything there, Sakura?"

"Yup! Let's go."

We walked in silence as we proceeded our way to our class. I looked at his eyes. They were a different color. It was charcoal black. Usually his eyes were a grayish purple color. I didn't want to bother him even more so I didn't ask. He looked at me and saw the expression on my face, as if he read my mind or something.

"Contacts." He said.

"Aah. They're pretty by the way." I replied.

"Thanks, I guess." He stuck his hands inside his pockets. If you looked close, and I mean really close, I think you could see a light shade of pink on his cheeks. I giggled, which made the shade of pink darker.

"What?" He questioned.

"Oh nothing." I smirked at him.

We stepped into the classroom. It had barely any students in it. I looked at the clock. We were pretty early. I took my spot, Sai took his. His seat was right next to mine, and I was thankful for that. More and more students started walking in. I looked at Sai again. He was looking out the window. I swear we're so alike. Suddenly, I got caught looking. But for some reason, I didn't look away, neither did he. Oh great, do I have to have a staring contest with everyone I look at or something? Wait... somethings wrong. Sai's eye color is different again.

"S-sai... ?" I asked.

He quickly turned away. There's something fishy going on with him. He was hiding something from me. We promised each other that we would tell each other everything and that we would never lie either. A promise is a promise, and it's kept forever.

As if he read my mind again, "I'll tell you later. I promise."

I decided to wait, wait for all my questions to be answered. I don't think I can wait any longer though.

"Tell me now."

He stared at me. His eyes were steady and firm. They almost looked mad and impatient.

"Please," I asked.

"I can't," He whispered.

"Please Sai. My curiosity is killing me," I pleaded.

"I promise. I can't tell you with all these people around."

I looked around and I didn't even notice that class started; minutes ago. The teacher was writing a math equation on the chalk board. No one was paying attention.

I raised my hand, "Mr. Hakusho, may I use the restroom?"

"Quickly." He replied.

I turned around and took a glance at Sai and mouthed a "follow after me". He groaned. He already knew where this was going. I walked out of the class room and headed toward the drinking fountain. Somehow, I knew that Sai would know where to find me. I waited for about four minutes. When I looked to my left I saw a figure walking towards me. When I squinted my eyes, I saw that it wasn't Sai. The figure walking towards me had red hair. The figure stopped in front of me.

It was _Gaara._ I froze. He stepped forward. My body tensed up even more. He kept stepping forward. And when he passed me, I realized that he came here for the drinking fountain. Oh my god, I probably looked like an idiot leaning against the wall. I bet I looked like a freaking loser. I listened, and I heard the water flow stop. He stepped in front of me again. He spoke this time.

"I never introduced myself properly. I'm Gaara by the way." He stuck out his hand.

"Hi. Sakura, Sakura Haruno." I shook his hand.

The tingly sensation of his touch came back to me. It just felt so good. His hands were soft, and his eyes looked friendly.

"Well, see you around." He said. Then he walked away.

I turned to my right, and I saw another figure coming towards me. This time it had black, messy hair, yet it still looked nice and tamed. It was Sai.

"Who was that you were talking to, Sakura?" He looked angry again.

"Why? It's not like it matters. At least, not right now."

He sighed. He just stood there.  
"Well, aren't you gonna tell me, Sai? Somethings been up with you, and I want to know. I need to know. Now." I might've sounded a little bossy.

He looked bothered again. He really didn't wanna tell me, huh?

"Sai, you promised me you would tell me _everything._ We promised each other that we would never lie either."

"Look Sakura. Nows not the right time to tell you. I've been hiding it from you for so long, I can barely hold it in anymore-"

"Then tell me! Tell me here, right now. I'm so worried about you. You seem so distant these days."

"You really wanna know?"

"Well, no Sai. Why wouldn't I want to know? If I didn't want to know, what's the whole point of bringing you out here to tell me?"

"Fine. I'll tell you. But I'm just warning you. You won't believe a word I'll say. Don't laugh either."

"Sai, we've been best friends for years. Of course I'll believe you! And I won't laugh. Trust me."

"Okay. Well..."

"Well what?"

"I'm not completely human."

"What do you mean you're not human?"

"I'm- I'm a vampire."

And just like that, my heart stopped. I was dumbfounded. Of all things that I thought would happen to me, my best friend had to be a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sai POV**

I knew that she would react this way. She doesn't believe me. I mean, just look at her face! Her expression says it all. I've been hiding it long enough. I really wanted to tell her, but I was afraid of rejection.

Being a vampire, there were different advantages and disadvantages. I've been a vampire for almost twenty three years now. I don't remember any human memories of my past; _nothing_, nothing at all. I barely even knew about vampires myself. I still have a heavy load of questions waiting to be answered.

When you change into a vampire; your heart stops beating; your skin turns stone-hard and cold; you never age; and sometimes you have a special ability, like me. A vampire needs blood to exist. Our taste buds only react to blood, not human food. Luckily for me, I came to my right mind and decided to go on a diet. I only feed on animal blood. Yes, I know it's still cruel, but think of me feeding off of humans. I take it that drinking human blood is worst.

Now, let's go back to reality, shall we?

--

Sakura was just standing there, motionless. She was the only person I've ever told. I can tell she was astonished. When is it that your best friend tells you that they're a '_mythical creature'_?

"Oh Sai. Sai. Sai. Sai." She was nodding her head.

"I can understand if you don't wanna see me anymore. It's okay if you're afraid. Who wouldn't be afraid? I'm a monster. I'm doomed for eternal damnation."

"Shut up. Just.. shut up."

I was taken aback. Is she disagreeing with me? Does she need more time to think? What?

"Sai, just because you're a vampire, that doesn't mean that I can't be friends with you."

"What!? You mean, you're not afraid? At all? Not even just a little bit?"

She laughed, "What are you talking about? What's there to be scared of?"

"Well, for one thing, I feed off of blood; I can kill you right here, right now; and look at these teeth," I opened my mouth to show her, "scary isn't it?"

"Nope! Not even one single bit. Yeah, they're unusual teeth, but it's not like I'll go up to you and say, 'Hey Sai! Open your mouth! I wanna see your teeth to see if you're a vampire!' Jeez, Loser."

I chuckled at her words. I can't believe she accepted me. She actually _accepted _me. I thought the complete opposite was going to happen. I thought she was gonna run away and scream for God's sake. At that moment, I found arms wrap around my waist. I hugged her back. We stayed in this position for what seemed like hours. No one moved. Ruining the moment, the bell rang.

"Oh shit, Sakura. We have to get our stuff."

"Oh..." She looked like she didn't want to move.

"You know what? Leave it to me. Just wait.. two seconds."

**Sakura POV**

Wow. My best friend really was a vampire. He was a freaking _vampire!_

V-A-M-P-I-R-E! He thought I was afraid. How could he think I was afraid!? I've known him for years, and he thought I would reject him, so I hugged him to let him know he was accepted. I wouldn't judge him in any way, even if he was a mythical creature. Come on, that's pretty cool. We hugged for forever, but then the bell rang.

He said he would be back in two seconds-

"Hey. I'm back." He stood there in front of me with all our stuff.

"D-did you just...?"

"I'll explain everything later after school. I promise! Now stop asking questions." He chuckled.

We parted into our separate directions. Sai had Literature for fourth period, and I had science with Hinata. It saddened me that Sai and me only had three periods in common, which were: math, history, and biology.

I watched Sai's figure disappear into the corner. I turned around and looked down and to see a familiar pair of red and black Adio skater shoes. I looked up, and to my surprise it was Gaara.

A little scream made its way out of my lips. Was he stalking me or something?!

"Didn't mean to frighten you, Sakura." He said coolly.

I couldn't resist looking at those wonderful, intoxicating, blue eyes. It was if I was staring at the ocean, the beautiful ocean. I looked away, slightly flustered. I still had that sharp feeling where you knew someone was looking at you.

I observed the situation I was in. Gaara and I were alone in the hallway. There was an uncomfortable silence. Hinata would be worried about me. She saw me earlier this morning, so she knew I was in school, she knew that I was skipping science at the moment. But technically I wasn't skipping. I was just late, really late.

What I don't get is the fact that Gaara and I are standing in front of each other doing nothing, speaking nothing in the hallway. It was completely pointless.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going. I'm already really late for class." I exclaimed. I turned on my heel to go to science, but I felt someone grab my wrist and hold me back.

"W-wait, Sakura!"

I still didn't get it. What did he want? I didn't want to risk missing another class, so I just ignored Gaara's words, no matter how much I wanted to stay. I walked away from him. I was a little scared. I felt like I was in a movie and it was the scene where I die. A shiver when down my spine. My heart started to beat faster, so did my pace. I stopped. Why was I running? I turned around, only to see that I was alone in the hallway. Gaara was gone. He couldn't have walked away that fast. There's no where to walk! Was I just hallucinating? No, I knew I wasn't hallucinating. I started running again. I don't think I was going to science today. There was only fifteen minutes left of class. I started running and running. I had no idea where I was going. While I was running, I kept looking back. I kept looking back to see if he was there.

I kept looking back... until I bumped into something, or someone. I cringed.

**Sai POV**

I had Literature next. I checked my bag if I had everything. It occurred to me that I never packed the Shakespeare book we were reading. I was already late for class, but who cares. I'm a vampire, and I've been to high school way more than once. It's not like I would learn anything new.

Just when I was walking back to my locker, being a vampire with my sensitive ears, I heard someone scream (Does this sentence make sense?). The sound didn't come from a class room, but from the silent halls. I recognized that voice.

I sprinted for my life. I turned corner after corner until I felt a small impact on my chest.

"AHHH!" It was a girlish scream.


End file.
